


...And Ice Cream After

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: 30 Days of Sabriel: An Erratic OTP Challenge By A Lazy Author [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Food Fight, Gabriel is a snuggly movie date, Homophobia, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: On a Date   In Which A Messenger Of Heaven Gets Booted From A Theater</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel have their first date. Excitement ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Ice Cream After

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I skipped posting this. I couldn't figure out why my work count seemed off, and when I checked I realized this had been skipped. Here you are, people. Enjoy.... or don't. I'm not the boss of you.
> 
> I was thinking about Bobby’s town, how it’s kind of backwater and how people in towns like that all know each other. This is what happened. If you’re starting here, be aware this particular series is an AU where Gabriel returned in time to stop Castiel from freeing the Leviathan. It’s somewhere after season 6. I’m not repeating what’s changed in each of these 30 fics because that would be mind-killingly boring for me, so you’ll have to read them all if you want to be In The Know. 

 

_In Which A Messenger of Heaven Gets Booted From a Theater_

 

               Sunday night meant the theater was pretty crowded. Sam managed to find a pair of seats in front of a railing, guessing Gabriel would want to put his feet up when he got back from the snack bar. The archangel never sat if he could sprawl. Sam took his seat, looking around the filling theater with satisfaction. This had been a great idea. The room had two exits at the rear and another pair on either side of the screen. There were other couples here, wrapped up in their worlds of two. No one would notice anything if Gabriel got a little snappy. He caught himself and laughed softly, wondering if he’d ever get over thinking defensively. Probably not.

               “Something funny?”

               Startled, he twisted around. A burly man in the row behind was glaring at him. Sam offered an easy smile. He felt too relaxed to bother with small town egos. “Just thinking about something my, ah, date said on the way in. Nothing personal, man.”

               “You’re Singer’s boy, ain’t you? From out by the junkyard? Steve or something.”  

               This really was a small town, Sam reflected ruefully. He kept his smile in place. “Do I know you?”

               The man leaned back, tucking his thumbs in his jeans. His pale eyes were sharp. “Nah. I know your old man, though. Heard he’s seeing the lady sheriff now.”

               A dark-haired woman next to him looked up from where she’d been digging in her purse. “Oooh, Jody Mills? What’s she want with that old drunk, Davey?”

               “Beats the hell out of me. Maybe he’s got money buried out in that junkyard somewhere.” Davey propped his feet on the empty seatback. “That so, Steve?”

               Sam eyed the boots waving inches from his face. “Dude, come on. You’re getting dirt on the seat.”

               That got him a dirty look, but the boots dropped. “Afraid your girl’s gonna balk at a little honest dirt?”

               A flicker of foreboding had Sam looking around for Gabriel. He hadn’t thought about how small a town this was, whether there might be trouble for two guys clearly on a date. If this asshole upset Gabriel, well… Sam didn’t want to consider what might happen. The redneck would be lucky to end up dead. He fixed Davey with his best thousand-yard-stare. “Listen, I’m just here for the movie. I don’t want to talk to you or your friend, okay? Leave me alone.”

               Something must have shown in his eyes, because Davey slouched back in his chair with a sulky curse. Sam turned back in time to see a curly blond head peeking out from behind an overloaded concession tray. He took the tray so Gabriel could hop over the railing. There were giant Icees for each of them, a bucket of popcorn, pretzels, hot dogs, and at least six bags of candy. Sam chuckled. “You do remember we’re getting ice cream, right?”

               “Sure. You don’t see any here, do you?” The archangel stretched out as predicted and nudged a hot dog. “Come on, Samsquatch, I know you’re hungry. Dean told me you were too nervous to eat.”

               “Dean is a jerk,” Sam muttered. “I was just finishing some research and lost track of time.” He took a bite of the hot dog, which tasted much too good to be from the theater’s snack bar. “Okay, I’m not a junk food guy and this is incredible. Where-”

               Gabriel waggled a piece of licorice warningly. “Ah, ah, normal, remember? If you don’t ask I don’t have to lie.” He turned his attention to the trivia questions cycling across the screen. “You know, I’ve never been in a movie theater with someone before.”

               “Seriously? Never?”

               “Never ever. I’ve been around the block a few times, but dating? Movies and milkshakes? That hasn’t exactly been my style.”

               Sam reached for his hand, a familiar gesture by now. He squeezed it lightly. “So at least I get to be first at something.”

               Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Seems fair, considering.” He tucked the end of the licorice under his tongue, smirking at the way Sam’s gaze was now focused on his lips. “I mean, I get to be your fir-”

               “Does your daddy know what you’re doing here, Steve?”

               Sam felt his neck prickle. He raised his eyes to meet Gabriel’s, a mute warning to stay calm. “I told you to leave me alone, man. I’m not going to say it again.”

               Springs creaked, and Davey leaned down between them. His expression held disgust, but also a twisted sort of excitement. It was an expression Sam had seen more often on demons than humans. “I asked you a question. Does Singer know you’re prancing around in public holding hands with a man?”

               “Knock it off,” his date whispered. “I think it’s sweet. You never hold my hand anymore. Anyway, the movie’s starting.”

               The lights were, in fact, dimming. Davey shifted back to his seat. Gabriel watched him, an expression of delighted calculation on his face. “Was that homophobia? Are we being _judged_?”

                Sam bent close. “Let it go, Gabe. He’s one idiot, and you know he doesn’t stand a chance against you. It would be slaughter.”

               Gabriel’s eyes widened guilelessly. “I wasn’t going to hurt him, Sammitch. Maybe steal his family jewels for a few days, nothing permanent.”

               “Bobby has to live in this town,” Sam pointed out. “You can’t cause that kind of trouble here, not when it could call _other kinds_ of attention. Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”

               A preview for something about cars blared onto the screen. The archangel glanced back at Davey, considering, then huffed like Sam was always ruining his fun. “Fine. I better be getting brownie points for this.”

               It suddenly felt like everyone was watching them. Sam wondered what they were thinking, if they were sympathizing or laughing at the big guy with the long hair. The stares were uncomfortably weighty, but that was nothing new to Sam. People had stared at him for one reason or another his whole life. Because he was the new kid in secondhand clothes. Because he knew all the answers in math. Because he had demon blood. Because he was Lucifer’s Vessel. Because he’d beaten the devil and come back from Hell. He’d been stared at by pros. Sam decided it was stupid to mind a few amateur disapproving looks when he got to go on dates with archangels. He lifted the armrest and pulled Gabriel against his side where he liked him. “You can have all the brownies you want. I’ll bake you a tray of them, just don’t snap anyone to Mars, okay?” He got a little rumble of amusement in reply.

               As it turned out the movie was horrible. Sam hadn’t seen any previews. He chose it solely on the basis of liking one of the actors- a guy who died fifteen minutes in. The movie went on from there in a careening train wreck of terrible jokes and worse acting. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself, though. He laughed aloud at every bad pun, poking Sam until he smiled, too. The angel soaked everything up like it was brand new, the crowd and the snacks and the too-loud explosions. Sam couldn’t help but grin.

               Halfway through the movie something hit the back of his head. It tumbled down to lie under his collar. Sam reached back and pulled out a popcorn kernel. A bolt of annoyance shot through him, but he pushed it down. Maybe it was an accident. Then a second kernel hit him, followed by a scolding feminine voice: “Knock it off, Davey, you’re gonna get us kicked out.”

               “I’m gonna puke, that’s what I’m gonna do if those two keep making out down there,” Davey snarled, kicking Sam’s chair. “How the hell am I supposed to enjoy the show?”

               Gabriel shifted to free a hand. Sam grabbed it before he could snap, leaning in. “This isn’t going to be the last time someone gives us shit in public,” he warned. “You can’t do anything to him.”

               “What, so we should just take it?” the archangel whispered heatedly. “I’m the only person who gets to throw food at you, Sambo.”

               Another kick jolted Sam forward in his seat. He closed his eyes, debating, then shot his date a small, tight smile. “I didn’t say we’re going to take it. I said it wasn’t fair if _you_ did anything.”

               Davey was a big guy, but Sam was bigger. More, he’d gotten used to fighting way outside his weight class. He waited for Davey to kick again, then twisted to grab his foot and yank. The man slid off his chair to the ground, hitting his head with an audible thump. Before he could get up Sam emptied first his drink, then Gabriel’s, and finally his entire bucket of popcorn over the guy’s head. Davey scrambled to stand and slipped in the melting Icee. This time he smashed his face into a seat back. It seemed to stun him, because he stopped struggling and lay slumped in the space between rows. Sam bent close enough to be heard over the movie. “Stay down. If you follow us or make any trouble, I’ll let my friend here show you why you’re lucky I stopped him.”

               A flashlight beam hit his chest. The usher was moving towards them, talking into a radio. Sam waved him away. “It’s okay, we’re leaving. Come on, man.” He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and towed him towards the exit.

               The archangel was shaking with laughter, barely able to walk. He held out until they reached the privacy of the parking lot, then sank against the wall. “His face,” he gasped around peals of laughter. “Did you see his face? He had popcorn stuck to one whole side.”

               Sam gave in to the urge to smile. “I think he broke his nose that second time. It was bleeding pretty badly.”

               “Good.” Gabriel grinned up at him. “You’re a clever one, aren’t you? You knew I was gonna do something drastic.”

               “Well, you do have a pretty wicked temper for an archangel,” the hunter allowed.

               “But a teensy one for a trickster,” his date said, straightening. “Thanks for defending my honor, Sammykins. Can we still get ice cream?”

               Sam tucked the smaller man’s arm in his and started towards the borrowed Mustang. “I promised, didn’t I? Bobby knows the owners; we shouldn’t have a problem there.”

               Gabriel was still chuckling quietly when they got in the car. It seemed less delighted now and more darkly satisfied, and Sam shot him a suspicious glance. “You’re pretty amused for someone who didn’t do anything.”

               “Ah. That.” The archangel wiggled sideways to put his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I might have snapped just once on the way out.”

               Sam’s brain was already switching into damage control mode. “What are we dealing with here? Missing genitals? Zapped to another dimension? Turned into a farm animal?”

               “Oooh, all good ideas. No. You didn’t want to make things hard on Bobby, so I kept it believable.”

               “Define believable.”

               Gabriel peered up at him through ridiculously long eyelashes. “Let’s just say I’ve got a new star for my next Herpexia ad.”

               The hunter blinked, then relaxed as he got the reference. His good humor returned, and he started the car. “I’m buying you an extra scoop of ice cream. You know, for defending _my_ honor.”

               “Had to.” Gabe ran a finger down Sam’s chest. “Gotta have something to ravish later.” A little spark of heat ran up his spine, and Sam reflected that it was a good thing they were going for ice cream. Nice, cold ice cream.

               Maybe he could spill some in his lap.


End file.
